Kareem
in " "}} |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Mage Soldier |previous occupation= |team= |previous team=Ajeel Squad |partner= |previous partner=Bakel |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic= |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 455 |anime debut=Episode 291 |game debut= |japanese voice=Shin'ichirō Kamio |english voice=Brad Kurtz |image gallery=yes }} Kareem (カリーム Karīmu) is a soldier of the Alvarez Empire, serving under the now-disbanded Spriggan 12's Ajeel Raml.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 455, Page 7 Appearance Kareem is a thin, dark skinned man with drooping shoulders. He is of average height, reaching only upto his partner's shoulder. He possesses a sharp face with distinct eyes. His eyebrows, long enough to cover only the inner halves of his eyes, are straight and angled upwards from his nose. His eyelashes are quite long and appear to be curled. His beard is trimmed quite neatly. The jawline has a triangular pattern of hair running along it and the facial hair near his mouth is styled into a simple goatee. A pattern of solid parallelograms is tattooed across his neck, with the one near the middle of his throat having a curled tail below it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 455, Pages 6-7 Kareem dresses in a manner suitable for a desert. A large turban is wrapped around his head, the loose ends falling behind his right shoulder. Two earrings resembling miniature horns adorn his ears, the tips facing away from his face. He dons a simple, loose robe with a plunging V-neck. A pattern of black four-pointed stars can be seen tattooed across the portion of his chest exposed by the low neckline. The robe is pinstriped, with the stripes on the sleeves running along their length and the ones on the torso running parallel to the neckline. A dark, sleeveless vest is worn over the robe, left open in the front. Personality In contrast to his partner, Kareem is quite a serious man. He takes pride in his profession as a soldier and attempts to carry out his missions to the letter, even if he personally believes his orders to be a misjudgment on the part of his superiors. He also possesses a calm and analytical mind, easily gauging his enemies' military strength and noting potential counters to their tactics. Despite his sense of duty, he also has a healthy sense of survival, refusing to continue to fight when defeat is assured.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 457, Page 18 Synopsis Alvarez Empire arc Kareem is part of the fleet which Ajeel leads to attack Magnolia. He and his partner, Bakel, safely land near the outskirts of the city and lead the troops in their assault on the town. When faced by Freed's Jutsu Shiki, Kareem comments that the barrier will not last in face of their forces. Expressing his misgivings about the massive attack on a comparatively weak target, he nevertheless vows to carry out his duty as a soldier. At that moment, the platoon is attacked by the Flying Dragon Squad. Kareem immediately joins the fray by confronting Gajeel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 456, Page 6 The Dragon Slayers prove to be too much of a match though, and Kareem and his squad are soon wiped out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 457, Page 15 Kareem considers standing despite his wounds to continue the fight; however, after seeing Natsu Dragneel send Bakel flying with a single punch, decides that he'll continue to play dead for a while longer. Magic & Abilities Magic Blasts: Kareem has the ability to create small explosions in any area he targets, creating a blast of some unknown dark energy by performing intricate hand gestures. He is quite adept at controlling his Magic, forcing a Mage of Gajeel's caliber to dodge his attacks, although it should be noted that the latter was attempting to conserve his strength while battling Kareem.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 457, Page 16 Quotes *(To Bakel) "It is a soldier's duty to fulfill the mission he is given." References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Former Antagonist